nyancatfandomcom-20200213-history
Missingnyan Cat
Missingnyan Cat aka Nyan MissingNo. Cat is a variation and a spoof of Nyan Cat that appears on Nyan.cat. It is based around Pokemon Creepypastas involving Ghosts, Lavender Town and also is based on MissingNo. which is a well known glitch, and a popular glitch Pokémon. The cat is the same grey furred, pink cheeked, and white eyed cat, but instead of a poptart, the body of the cat is the glitch Pokémon MissingNo. and the rainbow is the original rainbow but with a washout effect. The background is what you see when the MissingNo. glitch corrupts a Pokémon game making it seem that MissingNo corrupted the background. The stars remain the same, but cannot be seen very well as they blend in with the glitchy Pokémon background. The song that plays on its page is the Lavender Town theme from Pokémon, a creepy song with a sinister backstory on the Creepypasta Wiki. It doesn't help that Pokémon are rumored to die and become angry ghosts in Lavender Town. The title of the Nyan.cat page says "MISSI͏N҉G͡NY͡AN ҉CÁT͞!" in all glitchy symbols and characters, which makes the page appear glitched. Similar glitchy effects happen with the Glitch Nyan Cat. The three options below the title highlight in pink. The Little Kitty animation saves under the title "missingg.gif" and the main cat picture saves under the default title of "404.gif". Sometimes, an advertisement icon for one of the nyan cat games appears on the yellow banner, but the advert has been replaced with a Missingnyan icon. This has been done on purpose for added effect to make the page look like it has been glitched by MissingNyan. At about 150, 300, 450, (etc.) seconds, the page plays sounds added by a YouTuber to make the song creepier. The sounds are a Pokémon ghost (an actual ghost from Pokémon, not a ghost type) and the Pokémon Unown spelling "LEAVE NOW." A creepy spectogram message also appears on the page, translating the sounds, with the Unown Pokémon spelling out the "LEAVE NOW" message, and the ghost itself. The audio clip's sound waves are also visible at the top. After the message finishes, the song starts to play backwards and creepy, glitched up sounds getting higher in pitch begins to play. What makes it creepier, is that the MissingNyan Cat is always smiling, even when the Unown spell out the creepy message, the ghost appears, and the music reverses. How to find the MissingNyan Cat The MissingNyan Cat is not available on the "Pick a Flavor" bar, as it is a hidden cat. This may be the reason why it is also called MissingNyan, because it is "missing". Back before the website went down in August 2015, it could be found on Gameboy Cat's page by finding Little Kitty, a messed up little glitchy kitten. Clicking the kitten gave you the achievement "MISSINGNYAN: Find the missingnyan cat." Sadly, Little Kitty has gone, but the page can still be found with two different methods: If you type ☀http://www.nyan.cat/index.php?cat=404 in your browser's URL bar, it will still take you to MissingNyan Cat's page, although it does not give you the achievement of finding it. Edit: It does give the achievement now. Sadly, and presently, the background is now blue instead of the glitchy grey one, and the rainbow is the normal one instead of the one with lower contrast. The ghost does not appear either, but the sounds still remain. Luckily, the music is the same and the cat exists, but still has the glitch where it is detached from its rainbow. The other way is by using Archive.org (Wayback Machine) and finding the website on April 2013. This way, you can still find Little Kitty, get the achievement and access Missingnyan the old way with everything intact, but sadly, being Wayback Machine, the Find Missingnyan achieveme ☀https://web.archive.org/web/20120726222358/http://www.nyan.cat/404.phpnt does not save. For a brief time near the end of May 2018 the missingnyan cat was set as the home page. It is unknown if missingnyan will become the homepage in later years around the same time. The Gameboy Cat with Little Kitty is available here.Category:Cats Category:Nyan Cat Variations Category:Non Nyan Song Category:Non-food Category:Appears on Nyan.Cat Category:Pokémon Category:Happy Category:Dark Category:Game Related Nyan Cats Category:Recolored Rainbows Category:Stars Category:Detailed Backdrop Category:Creepy Category:Enemies Category:Villains